<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feel Better by PeanutButter_And_Jelly_Turtles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169579">Feel Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutButter_And_Jelly_Turtles/pseuds/PeanutButter_And_Jelly_Turtles'>PeanutButter_And_Jelly_Turtles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, donnie has Depression(tm) lmao, largely comfort, tcest, tender intimacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutButter_And_Jelly_Turtles/pseuds/PeanutButter_And_Jelly_Turtles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey comforts Donnie with affection</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feel Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s night, and raining. They were back at the lair from a finished mission, drenched, and cold. Donnie’s brothers didn’t mind getting wet, but he despised the feeling of cold water on his skin. Especially now, with the day he was having.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their mission was successful, fending off those weird crab mutants from whatever mishap they were up to, but it was another battle of destroyed tech. A broken bo. Only capable of helplessly wielding it as a fancy stick, while his brothers effortlessly spar with their mystic weapons. Their <em>stupid</em> mystic weapons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scowled to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fog was creeping up on his mind, head starting to swirl with a loathing ache. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could recognize the mental spiral a mile away. Forced to endure the mercy of his own terrible, hateful thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrinkled his beak, trying to shove this feeling back. Bottle it up and seal it away to deal with later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clamor between his brothers grew faint as they headed to hit the showers, and Donnie just went straight to his room. He couldn’t muster the energy to wash off with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body was on auto-pilot while he tried to navigate the numbing fog in his head, removing his battle shell and the rest of his gear, grabbing an old dirty towel to pat himself dry, and climbing up into his suspended bed. He just wanted to sleep. It makes the insufferable thoughts go away, and generally feel better mentally. Sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except he was restless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He changed sleeping positions about a dozen times, but nothing was comfortable. He wasn’t sure of how much time passed since he first laid down, it simultaneously felt like hours and only a few minutes. He clutched his pillow in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of footsteps suddenly entered his room. He tiredly tilted his head up to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course. He expected his sweet younger brother to check on him. Being so in tune to emotion as he was, he probably knew something was up with how Donnie left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young turtle stood in the doorway, clad in muted-orange pyjamas and a towel draped around his neck, worry cast on his maskless face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dee? Are you ok?” Mikey whispered up to him as he approached Donnie’s bed and invited himself up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donnie curled tighter into himself under the blanket, clutching his pillow with a silent grumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikey climbed the length of the bed, carefully navigating Donnie’s limbs, and settled himself flush against his side, almost in a spooning position, but on top of him. Mikey’s hands came up to caress Donnie’s arms in a tender full-body hug, chin resting on Don’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna talk about it?” he asked, quiet and sweet, with a very gentle, concerned purr starting in his chest. He must have just gotten out of the shower, he smelled clean and fresh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donnie didn’t look at him but he scowled to himself. No he didn’t want to talk about it. He hated talking about his feelings, because if he talked about it, he would start crying, and he hated crying even more. It was the last thing he needed right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S’fine, I’m just tired.” He mumbled, but leaned back into the warmth of his brother’s embrace. Maybe he didn't want to talk, but he could use the comfort. The warmth of his brother’s hug. A calming touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikey pouted, but felt reassured at the accepted affection, and squirmed to snuggle against him, shifting a bit so his body was more on top of Donnie instead of spooning him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you instead?” He asked, his beak gently nudging Donnie’s temple, almost in a playful manner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christ, he sounded so innocent and precious. He couldn’t help but bend at the fond request of his precious brother. The soft-spot he had for him was immense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, yeah” He said softly, slowly turning his head to meet the eager mouth of his little brother, who was quick to shower him in affection. Mikey gently pressed his beak against Donnie’s and held it there for a moment before repeatedly pecking his mouth, slow and sweet. His purr grew louder, and the soothing vibrations subconsciously started up Donnie’s own in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warmth from Mikey was incredibly reassuring and loving, it made him feel like a sappy mess and melted him to the core. There was such a caring attentiveness and devotion from the smaller turtle, it was overwhelmingly endearing. Donnie could lay in bed with him all day, just hugging him and basking in the tranquil comfort of Michelangelo’s presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikey’s attention moved from Donnie’s mouth to the rest of his face, nuzzling and kissing every inch of it, with an occasional affectionate lick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donnie brought his arms up and rested on Mikey’s back, just holding him close. Their positions shifted. Donnie rolled more to his side to face Mikey now, and Mikey’s entire front pressed flush to Donnie’s plastron, legs tangled. Close, warm, and safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donnie could feel the heaviness clouding his mind start to dull and be replaced with a comfortable warm fog as Mikey continued to soothingly kiss and lick his face, the vibrations of their purring melding together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikey’s affections began to move down to Donnie’s neck, nuzzling into the sensitive skin and peppering it with more sweet kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donnie could feel his core heat up, sated and relaxed. Warm and fuzzy, soft and serene. He could melt right into the mattress and pull Mikey down with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tightens his embrace and tries to pull Mikey closer, despite already having as much of their body pressed against each other that they already have. He never wanted to let go of this feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ok?” Mikey questioned with a slight smile, licking the area he was kissing on Donnie’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shivered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah” he breathed out pleasantly, eyes shut and sleepy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The licking turned into gentle nibbles, and he sucked in a breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More nips to the soft, sensitive skin, soothed with more licks and more kisses that made Donnie tremble. Mikey nipped in a particular spot that elicited a gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel better?” Mikey asked, lifting to bump his nose against Donnie’s cheek. He sounded smug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah” Donnie sighed again, his purr still trilling in the back of his throat “I think I’m good, it feels good.” He squeezed Mikey again and hid his face into the crook of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikey settled down with a smile on his face and closed his eyes, both of them drifting to sleep like that. Close together and warm purring drifting off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love these babies so much cries</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>